The objectives of this collaborative research proposal are to combine theoretical and practical aspects of chemistry and biochemistry to synthesis, characterise and study the properties of hem-containing proteins and enzymes so as to elucidate their biochemical functions, metabolism, and degradation. A variety of physical techniques including magnetic circular dichroism (MCD), resonant Raman Spectroscopy (RS), high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC), electrochemistry, and affinity chromatography will be employed. In addition to this, model porphyrins and porphyrin enzymes containing metals other than iron will be synthesised and studied.